


Познакомимся

by timewalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Кнопки просто созданы для того, чтобы пришпилить какой-нибудь лист в положении «смирно».





	Познакомимся

**Author's Note:**

> human!канцелярская кнопка/human!бумажный лист

Он и представить себе не мог, чем это кончится, когда назначил ей свидание — остроумной и весёлой, а оттого очаровавшей сразу же незнакомке из приложения знакомств, о которой знал лишь имя: Шерл. Нет, думал, конечно, что хорошо бы было, если бы она не курила в постели: астма с детства заставила постоянно таскать с собой ингалятор. Можно и без минета на первом свидании, но…  
— Простите. Это вы Адам?  
Не поворачиваясь, он увидел её отражение в витрине кафе и сразу скис: мышиная серость, училка в унылом костюме под горло, ноль макияжа и вместо причёски — пучок. Такие, как она, в обморок падают при одном только намёке на секс.  
Ничего тут не выйдет. Глупости. Но он же джентльмен и не откажет даме в кофе.  
— Привет, — Адам широко улыбнулся, надеясь, что это сгладит тот факт, как скривилось мгновением раньше лицо. — Зайдём?  
Шерл согласно кивнула.  
Твид её костюма был однотонно-стальным, но, скорее всего, недешёвым. Шерл задела Адама плечом, заходя в услужливо придерживаемую дверь. Никакого запаха духов — только пустота стерильности. Адам вдруг обиделся: на свидание шла, а не детям преподавать математику. Могла бы для партнера постараться.  
За кофе он немного оттаял. Не хочет наряжаться — да и чёрт на том. У каждого свои тараканы. Не заставишь быть сексуальной насильно: и на такую найдётся любитель, но Адам всё же не настолько проголодался. Да ещё и математику он всегда терпеть не мог.  
Допьёт сейчас — и до свидания.  
— Как кофе? — спросил он для приличия.  
— Дрянь, — невозмутимо ответила Шерл.  
А потом предложила:  
— Пойдём к тебе? У меня есть с собой кое-что получше.  
Ну и училка. Адам, похоже, ошибся.  
Он был неправ во всём: в лифте Шерл звякнула неприметной серой сумкой и сказала: «Вино», при этом глянув так многозначительно, что Адам ощутил ненормальный восторг. Сейчас они выпьют, и он снимет с Шерл её убогие шмотки. Скорее всего, и не придётся уговаривать, чтобы она отсосала.  
— Не смотри так изумлённо. Наливай.  
Бутыль из тёмного стекла гласила о себе на французском: Адам внимательно изучил этикетку и сделал вид, что понял. Ну, а вдруг Шерл преподает вовсе не математику, а языки, например; а вдруг у нее под пуританским твидом вполне ничегошные сиськи, и она — внезапно — любит анал и порку, и вдруг ещё (ох, нет, не надо думать, а то уже встаёт), имеет хобби обучать смазливых старшеклассников тому, как быть мужчиной. Потом, выкрутив пробку, понюхал — вино пахло сладкими ягодами.  
Шерл сдвинула бокалы.  
— За встречу, — сказала она, подмигнув.  
Адам выпил залпом.  
Он удивился, что Шерл к бокалу не притронулась, и захотел успокоить её: «Я вовсе не маньяк», на что последовали фырканье и смех. Адама бросило в постыдный липкий жар: смех обещал ему компанию в постели и раскованность, но прозвучал, как затаённые удары по железу. «Ну, ладно», — мурлыкнула Шерл и, сбросив пиджак на вытертый паркет гостиной, стала расстегивать блузку. Ну и училка! Адам, опрокинув свой бокал, вскочил. Его повело, закружило, как будто швырнуло о стены, внезапно оказавшиеся близко. Что за вино она притащила — столетнее?  
— Ай-ай. Наверное, тут надо бы помочь.  
И как-то так оказалось, что они уже не в гостиной, а в спальне, и ловкие и неожиданно сильные худые пальцы Шерл стащили с Адама рубашку и брюки. Бесцеремонно толкнув его на кровать, Шерл сдёрнула с Адама трусы, а потом рывком перевернула его расслабленное тело на живот. Адам замычал в подушку — чего ей надо в этой позе с ним? Дурацкое вино…  
— Хорошее вино. Чтобы все лежали и не дёргались. Ты дёргаешься? Нет? Прекрасно.  
Она зашуршала, потроша свою сумку. Адам, распяленный на кровати, как бабочка, не мог пошевелиться и лишь моргал, не понимая. В дырку между ягодиц ткнулся — твою мать! — инородный продолговатый предмет.  
— Ты вроде хотел засунуть в меня член? Это я в тебя что-то засуну, ничтожество. Нравится?  
Он жалобно скулил от унижения и боли, пока она имела его в зад громадным резиновым фаллосом.  
Он ненавидит приложения знакомств.


End file.
